Area Tattles In Paper Mario Supreme
Toad Road: This is the road that leads from the Toad Town Plaza all the way to the Castle Gates. The road the build soon after my family moved into Goomba Village. It used to be another plaza, but then the remade it. To the left is Club 65, a new club that is now the business competitor of Club 64, a few houses and the entrance to Northwestern Road. To the right is a few more houses, a Toad House and a bakery run by Swee T. where food can be made. Toad Town Plaza: '''This is the central area of Toad Town. After Toad Road was built it also became the Main Gate. Many shops and houses including Tom’s café, Tim’s deli, Mon. T’s Badge Shop and Muss. T’s house. The entrance to Main Street (south), Secondary Street (west) and Pleasant Path (east) can be found here. '''Main Street: '''Main Street is really a continuation of Toad Road. In fact, that’s what it used to be called. But then the Toads noticed many tourists were calling it Main Street and that’s how it became Main Street. Further down, the street becomes South Toad Road. Mihn T.’s flower garden, Russ T.’s house and Fiest T’s house are located on Main Street. Yoshi Lane is to the left, while the entrance to Secondary is on the right. The entrance to Harbor Road, which is also on the right, is located right before Main Street turns into South Toad Road. '''Toad Alley: '''Toad Alley is a small alley between two houses on Secondary Street. The only purpose of the alley, is to store dumpsters, garbage and the blue Warp Pipe that leads to the Toad Town Tunnels. '''Secondary Street: '''Secondary Street is the road that leads from the Toad Town Plaza to Goomba Road. Before Toad Road was built the end of Secondary Street used to be the Main Gate. Many houses are on Secondary Street. There are also two shops on this street. One closer to the Toad Town Plaza and one right before the entrance to Goomba Village. The shop closer to the Toad Town Plaza sells items that will raise Mario’s health and attack power, while the other shop sells items that damage enemies. '''Harbor Road: '''One of the popular debates of Toad Town is weather Harbor Road branches off of Main Street or South Toad Road. While that might be an opinion of many Toads that the road should begin closer to the plaza, it is fact that the road goes south, where the Toad Town Harbor and Club 64, the rival of Club 65, are. '''South Toad Road: '''South Toad Road is a continuation of both Main street and Toad Road. It only goes to the Oceanside Station and a small boardwalk, where many shops are. '''Oceanside Station: '''This is the Oceanside Station. There really is noting of interest here except for a shop, a Toad House and the Shy Guy that conducts the train’s house. The Oceanside Train frequently departs for Shroom Village. '''Toad Town Harbor: '''This is where boats are always coming and going. A little while ago it was though that they would put an airport here instead, but they didn’t so now it’s just this dock and the bar Club 64. Hey, Mario isn’t this the place where you met that whale. He says he’ll take you anywhere. '''Princess Peach’s Castle Exterior Castle Gates: '''These are the gates to Princess Peach’s Castle. Fiest T. can be found here. During parties Toadbert is usually the one reading off the guest list. North of these gates is the Castle Grounds and Princess Peach’s Castle. South of these is Toad Road, Northwestern Road and Toad Town. '''Castle Grounds: '''Ah, the luxurious grounds of Princess Peach’s Castle. Watch out for Rabbits here. They might steal your coins. This path goes up to the front doors of the castle, while the second path turns into a hedge maze where rabbits can be found. The third and last path goes behind a waterfall and goes right into Northwestern Road before it turns into Shooting Star Road. '''Northwestern Road: '''This road is a mystery. Everyone knows where it begins (Toad Road) but no one knows where it turns into Star Road. Most Toads think the divider between the two roads is the entrance to the Northwestern Train Station. '''Northwestern Train Station: '''The Northwestern Station is where the Northwestern Train regularly departs for the Shiver Region. The Northwestern Station also serves as the boarder between Northwestern Road and Star Road. '''Princess Peach’s Castle Interior Entry Room: 'Here is the Entry Room of Princess Peach’s Castle. Guests like to gather here a lot. Princess Peach herself painted all those portraits on the walls. Hey look, Mario, one of them is of you and Luigi riding on Yoshi. '''Party Room: '''Here is the central room or the Party Room of the castle. When Princess Peach is holding a party this is the main room. The door in front goes to the Throne Room, while the doors on the left and right go to the Library (left) and the Kitchen (right.) '''Throne Room: '''The Throne Room is the room that Princess Peach would retreat to if she’s had a long day. This room is located at the base of the Tower. The entrance to the Tower is located next to Peach’s throne while the entrance to her private room is to the left. '''Princess Peach’s Room: ' '''Library: Kitchen: Tower: Toad Town Tunnels Entry Area: Pipe Room 1: Goombeard’s House: Pipe Room 2: Secondary Exit: Star Road Star Road: Shooting Star Summit: Boo Road Entrance: Starborn Valley: Dark World Entrance (Closed Until Chapter 17): Goomba Village Goomba Road: Goomba Village: Goombario’s House: Goombob’s House: Goomba Woods: Forest Clearing: Old Town Old Street: Old Town: Mushroom Meadows Entrance: Mario’s House: Koopa Village Pleasant Path: Koopa Village: Toadwood Forest Gate: Bob-Omb Fort: Yoshi Village Yoshi Lane: Yoshi Village: Fuzzy Forest Gate: Yoshi Beach: Fuzzy Forest Fuzzy Forest: Forest Clearing: Forest Maze: Yoshi Bros. Fortress: Toadwood Forest Toadwood Forest: Mushroom Mountain: Molar’s Underground Lair: Moo Moo Country Mushroom Meadows: Pipe Plains: Luigi Lake: Little Oink Farm: Isle Delfino Delfino Plaza: Bianco Hills: Pinna Park: Ricco Harbor: Gelato Beach: Sirena Beach: Hotel Delfino: Noki Bay: Goomba Boardwalk: Pianta Village: Corona Jungle: Corona Mountain: Sutlock Desert Sutlock Desert: Wigglier Way: Bandit Lake: Sutlock Outpost: Sutlock Ruins: Ruins Tower: Hillville Hillville Mountains: Mt. Hillville: Hillville Hillville Jungle: Yoshi Island East Yoshi Town: Yoshi Way: Yoshi Boardwalk: Yoshi Shipyard: West Yoshi Town: Dino Dino Jungle: Yoshi Valley: Rocky Road: Koopa Cape: Shipwreck Ruins: Shallow Sea: Mt. Yoshi: Shiver Region Shiver Entrance: Shiver City: Shiver Snowfield: Shiver Park: Shiver Mountain: Fahr Outpost: Cloudy Kingdom Cloudy Climb: Sky High Parkway: Nimbus Land: Star Gate: Star Haven: Donkey Kong Island Donkey Kong Jungle: Donkey Kong Village: Donkey Kong Beach: Whittle’s Tree: Crocodile Bridge: Crocodile Isle: King K. Rool’s Fortress: Boo Woods Boo Road: Far Away Forest: Boo Village: Ghostly Gulch: Luigi’s Mansion: Wario City Oceanside Railroad Shroom Village: Moonview Highway: Wario City: Beanbean Kingdom Goombob is not available to tattle in this region. He is kidnapped the first time he enters and never wants to come back to the Beanbean Kingdom again. Silver Mountains Silver Mountains: Choco Mountain: Chomp Factory: Shy Guy Seaside Shy Guy Village: Shy Guy Shore: Shy Guy Sea: Sparkle Isle: Dark World Dry Dry Woods: Meteor Mountain: Lava Lake: Monster Maze: Terror Tower: Bowser’s Castle Entrance: Bowser’s Castle Interior Entrance: First Floor: Second Floor: Third Floor: Tower: Bowser’s Throne Room: Category:Fanon Category:Paper Mario